Over 34-thousand sewer overflows occur annually within the United States, resulting in the spillage of in excess of 850-billion gallons of untreated wastewater. In Charlotte, N.C., for example, over 400 sanitary sewer overflows (SSOs) occurred in 2007 within the Charlotte-Mecklenburg Utilities (CMU) service area, resulting in the spillage of in excess of 1.6-million gallons of untreated wastewater. Such sewer overflows are predominantly caused by blockages. These blockages cause the untreated wastewater to spill out of manholes onto streets, into public and private property, and into waterways. The results are property damage, environmental problems, and, in the most severe cases, public health and safety hazards. The complexity and dynamic nature of the sewer system presents significant maintenance challenges. Underlying maintenance policy development is an engineering tradeoff: over-maintenance results in an inefficient deployment of resources and unnecessary cost and under-maintenance results in a greater overflow risk. Thus, there is a need in this industry and others for reliable and cost effective systems and methods to predict and detect blockages and breakages in a sewer system, other fluid delivery system, or other gas delivery system, such that preventative and emergency maintenance may be performed with an efficient deployment of resources and major damages and losses may be prevented.